Esperando florecer
by Sakkaku Akira
Summary: Aunque todo parezca irracional, aunque las personas lo califiquen pecado, tu amor silencioso es lo que realmente me importa...


Notas del fanfic:

Ohayo nuevamente a todos. He venido con este nuevo fic ItaSasu, que está dedicado a una persona muy especial para mí… Espero que no se haya molestado por la demora.

Aclaraciones del capitulo:

Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo lo utilizo sin fines de lucro. Tan solo para expresar mis ideas.

´´ Esperando florecer ´´

_´´ Aguardaré ese ansiado momento, bajo el renaciente crepúsculo del anochecer;_

_Aguardaré ya sin cadenas ni ataduras el suave rumor de tu respuesta.´´_

Sasuke POV

_Belleza_ es lo que describe a esta sublime estación. Los matices de variados colores se hacen presente tras un largo letargo provocado por una estación contigua. No parecen querer irse, al menos no por ahora.

A mi alrededor se puede observar el renacimiento de hasta el más mínimo ser presente: el frágil césped bajo mis pies, los pimpollos abriéndose lentamente en busca de los rayos de un cítrico sol; las hojas que no perdían tiempo en recubrir con rapidez la desnudez de los cuantiosos árboles, las abejas revoloteando alrededor de las recién nacidas flores buscando ese alimento esencial, el cielo recubierto por un gran manto rosáceo en compañía de algunas nubes que pasaban desapercibidas por el inmenso lugar.

Me deleitaba ante semejante espectáculo visual y auditivo: escuchar el sonido del agua chocarse entre las rocas en compañía del inconfundible cantar de los pájaros y la suave brisa que hacia contacto con mi nívea piel provocando, a la vez, el movimiento de mis cabellos azulados. Simplemente era la perfección en persona. No, más que eso. Era algo que ni con palabras podría expresar.

Impregnado de esta exuberante esencia puedo sentir el florecer de mis reminiscencias; se encuentran intactas como el rocío de cada mañana. Esas de las cuales me alimento y a su vez hacen que entienda el por qué de muchas cosas. _Ahora comprendí esto que sentía hace ya mucho tiempo._

Me negué a aceptarlo, lo admito, pero es porque me dejaba llevar por las _voces ajenas_; aquellas que decían que esto era _pecado_, que solo estaba confundido. Que suposiciones tan irrisorias. Estas _personas_ solo buscaban mi destrucción, alimentándose de mi temor, inseguridad, del _miedo a ser diferente_… pero no lo lograron… porque yo sé que este sentimiento es puro, no hay necesidad de comprobarlo pero ¿correspondido? Siempre me lo he preguntado y admito que pude haberla contestado de no ser por las situaciones inoportunas del _destino._

Flash back

— Otouto —decía Itachi para llamar la atención del menor—, ¿Qué te ocurre?

El mayor había notado las ya secas lágrimas que anteriormente se habían deslizado por el rostro de su pequeño hermano. Decidió sentarse a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no incomodarlo.

— ¿Otouto? —insistió nuevamente el mayor, pero Sasuke mantuvo su silencio.

El manto grisáceo parecía quejarse. Se escuchaban graves sonidos de truenos y chispeantes relámpagos que se propagaban velozmente entre las nubes. Este panorama podía divisarse con claridad sobre el agua cristalina que se encontraba bajo el puente en el cual estaban sentados.

Itachi observó silenciosamente al menor. Parecía no querer decir palabra alguna. Fue por eso que optó por levantarse, manteniendo el sepulcral silencio que habían formado involuntariamente.

— Bien, entonces… —su tono de voz cobró una inesperada frialdad— no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Sasuke en ese momento sintió una opresión en el pecho. La sensación de un incesante fuego que quemaba en su interior se concretó de forma física al sujetar con ambas manos su oscuro pantalón, a la vez que cerraba con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¡Onii-san! —casi se tornó un grito, esperando que con esto lo pudiese escuchar el mayor.

Al escucharlo detuvo su andar y volteó para observar a su hermano. Acto seguido, Sasuke se colocó de pie con suma lentitud y, a diferencia del mayor, lo observó con la mirada baja.

— Y-Yo… —titubeaba involuntariamente, haciéndose visible en sus pómulos su reciente rubor.

El mayor se mantuvo expectante, aguardando con ansiedad el movimiento de sus rosados y delicados labios de su preciado hermano menor.

— ¡Y-Yo quiero decirte que…! —detuvo sus palabras. El cielo rompió en llanto.

Sin detenerse, las lastimeras lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el lugar; repetitivos y pequeños discos se formaban en el río. La imagen que se vislumbraba desde allí se había desdibujado, transformándose en una imagen borrosa y grisácea; el sonido del choque de éstas contra cada hoja de los cuantiosos árboles se tornó evidente. Asimismo, estas lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los cuerpos de ambos Uchiha. Algo que Itachi no quiso pasar desapercibido.

— Otouto, ya es hora de irnos. —ordenó, no importando su curiosidad por lo que diría Sasuke anteriormente y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, sabiendo de que su hermano lo seguiría sin protestar.

El aludido se sumió en absoluto silencio. Su mirada se mantenía baja, dejándose ver en esos orbes oscuros su gran e inmensa tristeza. No creía que aquella oportunidad, anhelada desde siempre, fuera deshecha por un personaje totalmente abstracto: _La Naturaleza._

— Acaso… —pensó, bañándose con sus propias lágrimas— ¿esto es indebido?

Fin del flash back

No me importan los obstáculos, ni opiniones ajenas, ni absolutamente nada de este mundo. Este puro sentimiento no deshojará, seguirá intacta eternamente, como lo hizo y lo hará siempre…

Bajo el cielo reverberante, algo más cálida que antes, aparecían los indicios de un naciente crepúsculo nocturno. Los últimos destellos chocaron con mi pálida piel sintiendo por mi mismo la suave caricia del atardecer. Algo extraño. Esta sensación es mucho más agradable, mucho más que los pocos atardeceres que divisé en mi corta vida; también puedo percibir suaves y cuantiosas hebras que rozan mi rostro y el exquisito olor que desprenden cada una de ellas. Esto ya lo he vivido antes. No, más raro aún: ¿Será que lo estoy viviendo ahora?

Fin Sasuke POV

— Por fin despiertas, otouto.

Abrió sus orbes un desconcertado Sasuke. Se encontraba cargado a espaldas de su hermano mayor, Itachi.

— ¿Q-Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el menor, después de largos segundos de silencio.

— Al parecer —una sonrisa desapercibida apareció en su rostro—, te quedaste dormido en el parque, ¿no sabes que eso es peligroso para un niño de tu edad?

— Lo siento… —su mirada había descendido de forma lastimera.

— Tranquilo —Itachi suavizó su voz, sabiendo el por qué de la cambiante actitud del menor, lo conocía demasiado —. Solo procura no volverlo a hacer, ¿si? No quisiera que nuestra madre se preocupara…

Aquellas últimas palabras se repetían constantemente en la mente de Sasuke. Sus ojos se opacaron más de lo normal, como si esas palabras fueran su sentencia de muerte.

— ¿Y tú aniki? —la desilusión corrió como agua turbia por su aún pequeña garganta— ¿Tú te preocupas por mí?

Una nueva y reluciente sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del mayor.

— Qué dices, otouto. Siempre me he preocupado por ti, desde que naciste lo he hecho.

Instantáneamente sus orbes se dilataron, sus latidos aumentaron frenéticamente, y el rubor carmesí afloraba por sí solo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Apareció el silencio.

La fluidez de la suave brisa provocaba el movimiento involuntario de las hojas y de unas pequeñas pero abundantes flores de cerezo. Éstas se desprendían de sus ramas cayéndose con suma lentitud, dibujándose finos trazos ondulantes en el aire, donde finalizaban su recorrido al hacer contacto en el asfaltado suelo.

El cabello de los hermanos Uchiha también ondeaban al son del viento, mezclándose entre sí las finas y delicadas hebras peliazuladas del menor junto a las oscuras e intensas hebras del mayor.

Los rayos del sol se traslucían fácilmente entre las hojas danzantes de los árboles, completándose así un marco conspicuo para los _ojos ajenos._

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —interrogó el mayor, volviendo a normalizarse el transcurso del tiempo.

El pequeño Sasuke vaciló. Su mirada recuperó su brillo característico para con su hermano mayor. Al fin había comprobado lo que, por miedo, timidez, la sociedad en general o una mezcla de estos tres factores, no se animaba a preguntar. Esa pregunta que ahora si era desprendida de todo pensamiento equívoco, transformándose en una suave melodía de la verdad, la única ante sus ojos.

— N-No… por nada, onii-san —contestó por fin el pequeño, vislumbrándose en él una alegre pero tímida sonrisa a la vez, dejándose llevar por ese sentimiento puro, acomodándose bajo sus protectoras alas.

— Onii-san… —un susurro durmiente se escuchó de los finos labios del menor, acompañado por una cándida sonrisa— te quiero…

El mayor lo observó fugazmente, apreciándose en su rostro una armoniosa sonrisa. Una que antaño lleva consigo para los ojos de su pequeño hermano.

Un nuevo silencio retornó al lugar. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que sucedía en el corazón del otro se difuminaba con la _intuición_. A la vez, sus latidos se volvieron uno, palpitando al mismo tiempo, _intuyendo_ lo que sentía el otro.

La suave brisa presenció el momento, provocando la tan conocida danza de los árboles. Los irradiantes rayos de sol en lo alto llenaban los espacios recónditos entre las hojas; se agrandaban y achicaban como reflejos anaranjados vistos desde lo más profundo del mar. Una sensación fresca y cálida a la vez que caían incesantemente sobre sus cuerpos.

El silencio se tornó confidencial. Secreto. Uno en donde las palabras no tenían permitido aparecer. El silencio que forjaron Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha. El silencio que se revistió con miradas esquivas y minutos eternos, que sencillamente se desnudaban con la sola idea de saber que en lo más recóndito de sus almas, en lo más profundo de su ser, ambos correspondían a ese sentimiento recíproco. Un sentimiento puro y sincero del que los _ojos ajenos_ serian incapaces de comprender…

_´´ Aún no es el momento, nuestras almas son jóvenes __aún. Los ríos comenzarán a correr cuando nuestras ramas hayan alcanzado los rayos flagrantes de atardecer. Cuando el otoño ya no haga efecto alguno. Ese día… solo ese día te lo diré… ´´_

Notas finales del capitulo:

Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de venir con otro ItaSasu más elaborado que los que ya desarrollé hasta ahora. Un gusto escribir para todos ustedes y nos veremos cuando se pueda.

Hasta entonces, Aki-chan.


End file.
